


Blue Exorcist Spinoff Part 1

by DefiantEmerald



Series: Blue Exorcist Spinoff [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantEmerald/pseuds/DefiantEmerald
Summary: A spinoff series I'm making for "Blue Exorcist". It will follow an OC and has several others but has most of the usual characters. It will try to follow the plot as best it can with these new OCs.  And fair warning I have no originality.





	1. Chapter 1

Ichiro didn’t know where he was. All he could do was follow a small cobblestone path. As he came to what looked like the end of the path he saw a saw a sword, the scabbard was green with blue accents. The handle matched the green of the scabbard with a silk tassel on the end. As Ichiro reached out to grab it, he was suddenly engulfed by bright orange flames all over his body. But they didn’t feel hot, in fact he didn’t feel any difference. Then he woke up in his bed. “Thank god it was just a dream.” He muttered to himself. After he got ready for school he started to walk toward his bus stop when he saw a man in a leather coat with his hair slicked back looking extremely shady. But what was weird was that it looked like he had a tail. Ichiro decided to follow him for a while, after all he was headed down a dead end street. 

A little further down the road Ichiro turned around to see his bus driving past. “Dammit. I missed it.” He thought. But when he turned around the man was gone. Then suddenly a hand with a black leather glove covering went over his mouth and started dragging him behind one of the houses. From what he could see from his peripheral vision, it was the same man he was following before. Once they were behind one of the houses the man dropped Ichiro. “Alright kid, gimme everything you got.” He said. Ichiro got up off the ground and punched the man in the face. “What you think ‘cause I’m a 15 year old kid that I’ll be easy to rob?” He yelled. The man got up from his knees and swept Ichiro’s leg. “That hurt you bastard!” The man grabbed a butterfly knife from his jacket pocket and started to twirl it around before keeping it opened and walking toward Ichiro. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth so I guess I’ll just have to kill you.” The man said. Ichiro started panicking as the man got closer. “STOP IT!” He yelled and all of the sudden bright orange flames engulfed him.

“No way, it’s just like in the dream.” Ichiro thought. “Well now things are getting interesting.” The man said, still getting closer. “Too bad those flames can’t save you.” He said as he raised his knife to stab Ichiro. When all of the sudden a gunshot sounded out and a small hole appeared in the man’s forehead. As the man’s lifeless body fell to the ground he saw his dad standing about 10 feet behind the man with a pistol, smoke still leaving the barrel, in his hand. His dad helped Ichiro to his feet. “We need to get you back to the house, now.” He said. “Hold up what’s going on here.” Ichiro asked. His father sighed. “I tried my best, I really did. But I guess it wasn’t enough.” He said, seeming to ignore Ichiro’s question. “What are you saying? What’s going on?” Ichiro asked again. “Ichiro I didn’t want you to know this but you’re not human.” His father replied. “What do you mean I’m not human? Stop talking in riddles!” Ichiro said, starting to raise his voice. “I’m not your father. Your real father is Iblis, the demon king of fire. Those bright orange flames you saw covering your body are your demonic powers. Now I’m sure you have plenty of questions but we need to get you back to the house before the demons start to come after you.” His father replied.

Once they got home Ichiro followed his father to the basement, where he took out a fake panel that looked to be part of the door. Inside was a small room with a small dresser with a few different drawers. Ichiro’s father took out a small decorated key from his pocket and put it in one of the drawers. “Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.” His father said and as if by magic the drawer flew open. Ichiro couldn’t believe what was inside. Inside the drawer, resting on a red piece of cloth was the same sword from his dream. “After the impure king was defeated with kurikara three demon slaying swords were made, following the design of kurikara. A couple of generations ago, it ended up in our family. When you were born your powers were sealed into the sword. If you ever draw that sword, your demonic powers will be awakened and you can never be human again. So whatever you do, don’t draw this sword.” He explained as he put the sword in a long red bag with a strap on it before handing the bag to Ichiro. Suddenly the ground shook. Ichiro’s father reached into another drawer and grabbed a knife and tossed it to Ichiro. He grabbed some sort of assault rifle before closing the drawer. “Come with me” He said and they ran outside. When they got outside Ichiro saw what looked like at least a hundred of what he could only assume were demons. “Hang back and only get whatever gets past me.” His father said as the demons surged forward.


	2. Chapter 2

A demon flew past Ichiro’s father and Ichiro barely stabbed it with his knife. His father slid another magazine out of his assault rifle and slid another one in and continued firing. “He’s so efficient. Like he’s done this before.” Ichiro thought to himself. He lunged for another demon but missed and lost his footing. As he fell to the ground he dropped the knife. Although it didn’t really matter as his father just shot the last demon. Ichiro’s father helped him to his feet. Then all of the sudden a demon that took roughly the shape of a human, except about 3 feet taller, appeared. Ichiro’s father tried to shoot it but was only greeted by a click signaling an empty magazine. But as he went to slide another magazine into his rifle, the demon threw him out of the way. Ichiro looked around frantically for the knife he dropped. But the demon kicked him back. “So I finally get to meet you at last.” The demon said. “What’s the matter? You afraid of your who you really are?” Ichiro gasped. “Are you-” “Your father? Why yes I am.” Iblis finished for him. Suddenly Ichiro’s father started shooting at Iblis from behind. “You annoying pest!” Iblis shouted as he spun around and lunged at him. Ichiro could only watch as Iblis started beating up his father. Ichiro couldn’t take it anymore, he had to do something. “STOP IT!” He yelled with his sword in his hand.

Iblis, who had Ichiro’s father by the throat, spun around and let go of him. “Finally a challenge.” Iblis said. “Ichiro no, don’t do it!” His father said. “Shut up.” Iblis cut him off. “I’m sorry dad, I guess I just don’t have it in me to stand by and watch as people get hurt.” Ichiro said. Then Ichiro slowly drew the sword from the scabbard. And as he did an explosion of bright orange flames surrounded him. His ears were now long and pointed, his teeth were more kanine, and he had a long black tail with a tuft of fur on the end. He lunged toward Iblis and slashed at him. Iblis, who was caught off guard by Ichiro’s attack, didn't do anything to stop it and seemingly vanished into thin air. Ichiro sheathed the sword back into the scabbard, dousing his flames and making his demonic features less distinguished, except for his tail.

“He’s not dead, he was just sent back to Gehenna.” Ichiro’s father said, seemingly reading his mind. “Gehenna?” Ichiro asked, confused. “Our world is made up of two mirror dimensions. Our dimension, Assiah, and the demon’s dimension, Gehenna.” His father explained. “But now that your demonic powers have been awakened you only have one option on what to do next. You have to become an exorcist to slay Iblis permanently.” His father said. Ichiro sighed. “I guess I don't really have much of a choice do I? Alright I'll do it.” He said. “I'll start making the arrangements.” His father said.

Ichiro had all his things packed and his sword in the red bag on his back. He was standing on the sidewalk waiting to be picked up. His father was next to him. “Now remember, you need to harness your ability to summon your flames without drawing your sword. But don't let anyone know that Iblis is your father. If anyone asks your father was just an ordinary demon. Got it?” His father asked. “Ya I got.” Ichiro replied. Then a pink limousine started to slow to a stop in front of them. “Wow this heat is ridiculous!” A voice from inside the car said as they got out. “I assume you're Ichiro. I am Mephisto Pheles, the director of True Cross Academy and the Japan branch of the Knights of The True Cross.” Mephisto introduced himself with a humble bow and a tilt of his hat. “I'll have your bags sorted but for now we better get moving we have a long drive ahead of us.” He said. Ichiro gave his dad a hug and waved goodbye as the pink limousine drove away with him inside of it.

“The normal high school classes start next week. But the cram school, which is where you'll learn to become an exorcist, starts as soon as you get there.” Mephisto explained. He tossed Ichiro a small ring with two keys on it, one was gold and the other was silver. “The gold key will give you access to the cram school from any door you open it with, and the silver one will do the same except instead of taking you to the cram school it'll take you to the boys dorm.” He explained. “ Ah here we are, True Cross Academy!” Mephisto exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

The pink limousine came to a stop by the school. “Oh here, you’ll need this.” Mephisto said as he handed Ichiro the standard boy’s uniform, neatly folded. “You’ll want to put that on before I take you on a tour. I’ll step out and give you a little bit of privacy.” He said as he stepped out of the limousine. Ichiro quickly got dressed and stepped out of the limousine. “Wonderful. Now let’s begin with the tour.” Mephisto said. Ichiro followed Mephisto as he led him through places like the classrooms, the cafeteria, and the main hallways. Ichiro was amazed at how big the school was. “Now it’s about time you got to the cram school, your class is about to begin. Try using that key I gave you on that door there.” Mephisto told Ichiro. Ichiro took out his almost empty keychain and stuck the golden key into the door, turned it clockwise and pushed the door open to reveal a large hallway that seemed to go on forever. “Your classroom is right there.” Mephisto said as he pointed to one of the doors. Then suddenly with a puff of pink smoke, Mephisto was a white scottish terrier. Ichiro was confused but didn’t really question, on account of Mephisto obviously being a demon like him. “I’ll stay with you for your first day just to make sure you get settled in.” Mephisto said. “Just know that as soon as you open that door, there’s no turning back.” He warned. Ichiro stood there for a moment, his hand on the handle. “Is this really what I want?” He asked himself. Then he realized that this is why he unsheathed his sword in the first place, to protect people and make sure nobody got hurt because of him ever again. And at that moment he opened the door.

Ichiro looked around the room. There were a lot fewer classmates in the room then he expected. As he looked around in the back there was a group of three boys. One was the shortest in the class with short, stubby hair. Another one was taller with dyed pink hair. And the last one had slicked back brown hair with a blonde streak through the middle. A little further behind them was a boy with messy blonde hair. His eyes were seemingly shut and he had a pink puppet on his left hand. On the far side of the room was a girl with purple hair in two ponytails going down either side of her head. In the front middle was a girl with platinum blonde hair down to her shoulders and a boy with messy navy blue hair. But the boy with navy blue hair had a red bag, almost exactly like the one he had, on his back. Ichiro took a deep breath. “My name’s Ichiro Hirabashi, nice to meet you.” He said and went to sit down in one of the empty tables. But as he walked past the boy with the blue hair, he noticed that his ears were pointed, like his. “Is he a half-demon like me?” Ichiro thought to himself. “Here comes your instructor.” Mephisto whispered to Ichiro. And at that same moment a boy that was about Ichiro’s age, with brown hair and glasses walked into the room. “Good morning class.” He said. “That’s the instructor?” Ichiro asked Mephisto “Yep. His name’s Yukio Okumura. He became an exorcist two years ago.” Mephisto replied. “I assume you’ve all met our new classmate, Ichiro Hirabashi.” Yukio asked the class. “So Hirabashi, do you know what a demon’s temptaint is.” Yukio asked him. “Yes sir, I do. I’ve never had one, but I can still see demons.” Ichiro answered. “Oh? And why is that?” Yukio inquired as he adjusted his glasses with curiosity. “Well you see, I don’t really like to talk about it, but I’m part demon.” He told the class. “Well then I guess we should cut to the chase and try to get you caught up.” Yukio said.

Ichiro was exhausted. He’s never done so much before lunch in his life. He plopped down at one of the last empty tables after deciding that the prices for food were ridiculous. Then he saw the three boys from the back and the boy with the blue hair walking towards him. “Not eating lunch?” The boy with the blue hair asked. “Nah. I’d rather just make my own lunch than spend a fortune on lunch tomorrow.” Ichiro replied. “Ya I can see what you mean. I’m Rin Okumura.” He introduced himself. “That’s Konekomaru Miwa, Renzo Shima, and Ryuji Suguro.” He said pointing to the short boy, the pink haired boy, and the boy with the blonde stripe respectively. “Ichiro Hirabashi.” He introduced himself. “So your part demon huh? That’s pretty cool.” Suguro pointed out. “Ya, I never knew my dad, with him being a demon and all, and my mom died in childbirth so my foster father raised me.” Ichiro admitted. “So what are your parents?” He asked trying to make some small talk. “Well mine and Shima’s dads are both exorcists in the Kyoto branch.” Suguro said. “And Konekomaru’s parents died during the Blue Night.” He explained. “Oh my dad told me about that all the time.” Ichiro said. “What about you Okumura? What were your parents like?” He asked. “Well I never really knew my mom, but my old man was pretty awesome. He was a priest.” He responded. “That's pretty cool.” Ichiro said as he pulled out the piece of paper Yukio gave him before class ended. “So what meister are you gonna go for?” Suguro asked observing the paper. “Knight.” Ichiro replied. “Makes sense, you carry that sword with you everywhere.” Shima pointed out. “Ya it's my family's sword. My dad gave it to me before I left for the cram school.” Ichiro explained. Then the bell rang signaling students to head to their next class, in Ichiro’s case, back to the cram school.


	4. Chapter 4

As Ichiro walked back into the classroom he saw Yukio calling him over. Ichiro handed him the sheet he was given completely filled out. “Thank you.” Yukio said. “Now that you've given me this you are ready to take the Exwire Authorization Exam. I'll keep you updated on when you'll take it.” Yukio explained. Ichiro sat down as he heard the bell ring, signaling the beginning of class. “Now apart from Hirabashi, you've all taken the Exorcist Authorization Exam.” Yukio said. “Unfortunately he can't take the exam by himself so you'll all have to take it with him. Apart from Hirabashi, you won't be graded on it. It's just to give him a fair chance.” He continued. “The exam will start tomorrow so prepare accordingly.” He finished

“Dammit” Ichiro muttered to himself. “How am I supposed to finish my exam if I can't draw my sword?” He wondered as he was walking down the hall of the cram school. As he was walking down the hall he bumped into someone. “Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.” He apologized. Ichiro looked at the man he bumped into. He was tall and had messy brown hair with glasses and brown eyes. He looked like he was maybe in his mid 30’s. “You're Sumadera’s boy aren't you?” He asked in a deep smooth voice. “How do you know my father?” Ichiro asked. “I'm a friend of his. We used to work together.” He replied. Ichiro then realized that the man was wearing the exorcist uniform, like Yukio. “I'm Miyabe Juro.” He said extending a hand. “Ichiro Hirabashi” he said, shaking the hand. “Your father told me about your little problem. Don't worry your secret is safe with me.” Miyabe said. “I've been assigned to be one of the exorcists to monitor your exam.” He said. “All I can tell you is that the exam is going to taking place in an abandoned house in a forest that's been reported to have demons inside and around it.” He continued. “I'm going to be monitoring the outside around the house.” He said. So if possible you need to lure the demon outside and away from the rest of your group to deal with it.” He explained. “Alright I think I could manage that.” Ichiro said confidently.

Ichiro looked at the house. It was still intact, in fact it didn't even look abandoned at all. “Alright.” He said to his classmates. “I'll look around the outside. You guys check the inside and let me know if you see anything.” He said. “No way.” Said Suguro. “It's bad enough Okumura does that. I'm not gonna deal with you doing it too.” He said. Ichiro sighed. “I guess I don't really have a choice do I. Alright let's go.” He said. They walked through the forest, Ichiro was alert and looking around. Partly for the demon and partly for Miyabe. As they were walking they started to notice a foul stench. “Smells like a ghoul.” Ichiro observed. As they stood there a ghoul dropped down silently from the trees. It grabbed Suguro and threw him against a tree, knocking him unconscious. “Ok good now I can use my sword.” Ichiro thought to himself as he pulled his sword from the red bag on his back. He drew the sword from the scabbard and his orange flames engulfed him once again, his demonic features showing themselves again. For a brief moment the demon looked surprised but then leaped into the air. Ichiro lunged at him and slashed through the demon. As it slowly turned to ash Ichiro sheathed his sword and put it back into his bag. Then suddenly something fell to the ground. It looked like the hilt of a sword, but there was no blade and it had some kind of note on it. Ichiro picked up the hilt and read the note. “Congratulations, as a reward for killing your first demon as an exorcist I got you a little present. Now you won't have to reveal your power to your friends. You may want to spend some time getting used to opening and closing it.  
Your Welcome  
Mephisto.” Ichiro crumpled up the note and threw it onto the ground. “Opening and closing it?” Ichiro muttered to himself. He spun the hilt in his hand and suddenly the blade came out. He tried spinning it the opposite direction and it closed again. “Weird.” Ichiro thought to himself.

Ichiro helped Suguro up once he woke up. “What happened to the demon?” Suguro asked. “It put up a fight but I eventually killed it.” Ichiro said trying not to sound too suspicious. Suddenly a scream sounded from the house. Ichiro and Suguro ran for the house as fast as they could.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichiro unsheathed his new sword as he and Suguro burst into the house. He saw two ghouls almost identical to the one he killed earlier backing everyone else into a corner. Moriyama’s familiar had a wall of wood up while Okumura and Shima were trying to repel the two ghouls. Konekomaru was trying to find their fatal verse and Kamiki was ordering her familiars to attack the two ghouls. Ichiro ran up and slashed one of the ghouls across its body, killing it. The other one turns to Ichiro and sent him flying across the room. The ghoul stood above Ichiro, ready to make the killing blow when suddenly, Suguro whacked the ghouls over the head with a loose board. “You guys go, I'll get him.” Okumura yelled. Rin ran upstairs with the ghoul chasing him. “Dammit what's that idiot doing?” Suguro muttered and ran after him. Ichiro followed him. They ran into one of the rooms and saw the ghoul standing next to a man. He had the standard exorcist uniform with messy brown hair and an eyepatch. He had an unusual looking sword pressed up against Okumura’s neck and was using him as a sort of human shield. “Mr. Neuhaus?” Surguro asked, confused. Suddenly Mr. Okumura broke into the room with both of his pistols aimed at Mr. Neuhaus’ head. “Mr. Neuhaus. Let my brother go and put your hands in the air.” Mr. Okumura commanded. Suddenly the ghoul leapt onto Mr. Okumura. Suguro tried to get it off but as they were struggling Mr. Neuhaus jumped out of the window with Okumura with him. Without thinking Ichiro jumped out and ran after them.

Ichiro spun his sword open as he ran after Neuhaus. He heard 2 gunshots sound off behind him. Ichiro could only assume that it was Mr. Okumura shooting the ghoul. Suddenly, Mr. Neuhaus summoned a sort of hand that flew towards him. Ichiro was caught off guard and fell to the ground. He struggled to grab it and pull it off of him. But when he did he quickly stabbed it with his sword. Suddenly Mr. Neuhaus appeared from behind one of the trees. Okumura wasn’t with him but instead he was holding his strange sword. “Now let’s see what you’ve got.” Mr. Neuhaus challenged. Ichiro lunged forward but his attack was blocked. They both took turns going on the offensive and defensive, slashing, stabbing, ducking, side stepping. “He’s good.” Ichiro thought to himself. He was exhausted and had already taken a couple hits. Before he knew it Ichiro was disarmed. His sword flew out of his hands. Mr. Neuhaus sliced at Ichiro’s leg ripping his pants and kicked him to the ground. Then Ichiro’s tail peeked out from the cut in his pants. Mr. Neuhaus stared at it, silently. Then he spoke. “You know, I was thinking about letting you live, but now that I know that you’re a half demon I’m going to kill you right here and now.” Mr. Neuhaus raised his sword, ready to make the killing blow. Ichiro closed his eyes and braced for it. When suddenly a gunshot was fired. Ichiro opened his eyes to see Mr. Okumura, along with several other exorcists, including Miyabe. Mr. Neuhaus summoned several mid level demons to deter them while he made a summoning circle and drew quite a bit of blood. Then a gigantic ghoul appeared. Then Ichiro saw his sword on the ground a couple feet away. He slowly reached over for it but then Mr. Neuhaus saw him through his peripheral vision and kicked the sword away and went to kill him again. This time Okumura tackled him. His hands were tied together and his mouth was gagged but he still put up a decent fight. Ichiro ran towards his sword and grabbed it. He lept into the air and stabbed the gigantic demon and slid down. Slicing the demon the whole way. Soon enough the demon was dead. But Okumura was knocked out and Mr. Neuhaus was gone. Ichiro cut Okumura free and took the gag out of his mouth. Once he came to, Ichiro helped Okumura to his feet and everyone went home.

Ichiro opened the door to his dorm and trudged in. He tossed the new uniform pants he got on the way back on his desk and went to bed. About an hour and a half later he woke up. He couldn’t sleep. “Did I wake you up?” Mephisto’s voice sounded from somewhere in the room. But it was too dark and he was too tired to see anything. “What do you want Mephisto?” Ichiro said tiredly. “Well isn’t that hospitality if I’ve ever seen it.” Mephisto said sarcastically. “I’ll just decided to drop by and tell you that you passed your exam. There was that so hard? Now get some sleep you’ve got a big day tomorrow.” He said. Ichiro saw a puff of pink smoke. Which he knew meant Mephisto was gone. So he quickly fell back asleep again.


End file.
